Mongrel
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Get close to the family, steal the money and get out before anyone's the wiser. That was the plan. It was a good plan, it was a sound plan. But then there were complications. There's always complications. T: language, sarcastic humor, romantic drama, heist scenarios, tragedy, self aware characters and "shameful" historical inaccuracy.
1. A Gift for Lady Edith

Chapter One: A Gift for Lady Edith

**1920**

Strallan shifted his weight nervously on the balls of his feet as he waited at the front door of Downton. In his right hand he was carrying a cardboard box filled with random documents. In his left was a leash, attached to the leash was a German Shepard.

"What do you think?" Strallan said looking down at the dog, "Should I go for it?"

The dog did nothing to show interest and only stared at the door in anticipation.

"Glad we had this talk" Strallan continued as if he got a response, "I feel a lot better knowing that you're with me. It's comforting, especially with Lady Edith…but I already told you about her, right?"

The dog could only look up towards Strallan, its face struck with that goofy grin that dogs often appear to give, a grin that is both reassuring and a bit confusing at the same time, for humans can never know exactly what a dog is thinking.

Mr. Carson, the butler, answered the door. He only got it part of the way open when he saw the Shepard sitting next to Strallan, smiling its annoyingly happy grin and tail that wagged occasionally.

"Good morning Sir Anthony" Carson said in his usual demeanor, "Pray tell, what exactly is that?"

Strallan, completely oblivious to what Carson was talking about, only shrugged and stepped forward as if it were nothing only to be stopped by Carson and the door.

"That" Carson explained gesturing towards the dog, "What is _that_?"

Strallan looked at Carson as if he were mentally insane, to him it was obvious that it was a dog and so he found the question to be ridiculous.

"Haven't you ever seen a dog before Mr. Carson?" Strallan asked, a bit of surprise in his voice

Carson huffed, to say that he was offended was an understatement.

"Are you daft man?" Carson replied, "Of course I know what it is, it's a bloody dog! What I want to know is what in the devil is it doing on the front porch!"

Strallan laughed and shook his head at this, for now he understood the situation and Carson's behavior at the same time. Strallan, it should be noted, did not understand basic social customs, in short, he was socially awkward in almost every sense of the word.

"Forgive me" Strallan apologized, "I should have explained. This is Archibald. He's a gift for Lady Edith…to smooth things over. I hope you don't mind."

Carson rolled his eyes, for this was the last thing, the absolute last thing that Lord Grantham needed to be bothered with. But still, in an attempt to be somewhat hospitable, Carson stepped aside allowing them to enter.

"I trust that Archibald is properly housebroken" Carson began, mostly to ease himself than anything else.

Strallan nodded, "Oh most definitely, in fact, it's my understanding that Lord Grantham already has a dog."

Carson growled underneath his breath, "Yes indeed he does" he replied rather coldly, "And if you ask me one is more than enough in this house. Especially considering that Archibald is a male of the species."

Strallan raised his eyebrows curiously, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Carson shook his head pitifully, he was in complete disbelief that someone of Strallan's stature could be so stupid when it came to such matters.

"The last thing that His Lordship would want would be his dog having relations with a mongrel, and a German one at that."

Strallan, resisting to correct Carson on his use of the word mongrel, gently knelled down and patted Archibald's back in an attempt to comfort him. The dog paid no mind, and if he did he didn't seem to voice much in way of opinion, for the moment keeping to himself.

"Come on chap cheer up" Strallan whispered, "Carson's an old fool. You'll come to like him soon enough. Now, be a good dog and show him what you can do."

Archibald did nothing. Carson only walked away, wanting nothing more than to end the madness that had begun. When Carson was well out of the room, Archibald turned towards Strallan and extended his paw for a handshake.

"_You are perhaps the saddest person I've ever met"_ Archibald said to himself, _"Here you are talking to me like an idiot. Now stop worrying about me and what I've got to do. You worry about Edith, I'll handle Isis. That's the plan remember? Get close to the family, steal the money and get out before anyone's the wiser. You do the talking, I do the doing. We do this right and we might get laid in the process."_

Strallan, who nodded in understanding despite the fact that he was completely oblivious to what Archibald was saying, stood up and leash and box in hand made his way towards the drawing room, the most likely place for the family to be at mid-afternoon.

Robert was sitting at his desk trying not to think. All throughout the morning he had been receiving calls from the village, most of them desperate pleas for help, food and sometimes lodging. Unfortunately His Lordship could only do so much. He felt nothing but shame, for the more people called, the more he would have to deny them, forcing people who lived on the land for generations to pack up and leave, it was easily the saddest day he ever had of being an Earl.

Two nights before the village suffered a terrible fire. Most of the homes were destroyed, those that weren't were either badly damaged or serving as temporary lodging for the lucky ones who managed to persuade owners to let them stay. Isobel Crawley was one such person, her house being the only one that wasn't directly affected by the fire, only suffering minor anesthetic damage.

Strallan walked in the drawing room as if he owned the place-without introduction, head held uncomfortably high and a stride that came from his lower region. In short, he looked completely ridiculous.

Matthew, who was also in the room, was sitting on the couch going over estate papers. Across from her was Mary. At the moment Mary was trying, and desperately failing, to comfort a crying Edith.

"I'll never see him again" Edith declared, "He was the only thing that made me happy."

Mary shook her head annoyingly, for she knew that Edith was being over-dramatic for the sake of being over-dramatic.

"Come on Edith" Mary replied, "It can't be as bad as all that. Beside he was way too old for you."

Strallan cleared his throat, altering every one of his presence. Robert stood up as carefully as he could and extended his hand in greeting. Edith and Mary also stood, both of them saying nothing. Matthew remained unfazed, too engrossed in his papers to notice Strallan's entrance.

"Anthony" Robert said as he put on his best face, "Please come in, good to see you."

Strallan nodded and took Robert's hand before turning to Edith. Archibald meanwhile, raised his right paw to Robert's leg, causing the Earl to look down.

"What's this?" Robert asked

Strallan rolled his eyes jokingly, he was beginning to question everyone's intelligence-first it was Carson and now Robert.

"You must be joking" Strallan replied, "Don't tell me you've never seen a dog before! I thought you had one of your own."

Robert shook his head, for it was obvious that Strallan took his response too literally, nevertheless he thought it appropriate to answer.

"I do" Robert continued, "But what is it _doing _here?"

Strallan laughed and shook his head, forgetting himself and the company he was in for the moment.

"He's a gift for Lady Edith" Strallan explained, "I hope you don't mind Robert, but I thought it would make things easier."

Edith was in tears at this prospect, wanting nothing to do with Strallan and anything he offered her. Her heart was torn in two pieces, one that tried to hold onto the love that she once had, and the other full of hate for being jilted. Mary, in a surprising act of kindness, turned towards Strallan and without so much as a warning slapped him as hard as she could in the face.

"Mary was that for?" Robert said, just as surprised and confused as Strallan was for the sudden break of character.

"He deserves much more that than for what he did to Edith" Mary exclaimed, her voice cold and unforgiving, "He should consider himself lucky that slapping was all that was done."

Matthew, startled by the slap, stood up and faced the company.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked inquisitively, "Did I miss something?"

Robert nodded and gently patted his son-in-law on the shoulder, secretly wishing that he had his ignorance on the matter.

"Trust me" Robert declared, "You don't want to know. Best leave it to the women."

Matthew shrugged as Robert made his way out of the room, heading for the dining room for luncheon. As Matthew made his way to greet Strallan, Archibald wrapped the leash around Matthew's legs, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hello" Matthew said as he looked down at the dog, "Who's this?"

Strallan smiled, secretly delighted that Matthew was the only one thus far that referred to Archibald as a Who instead of an It.

"That's Archibald" Strallan said for the third time, "A gift for Lady Edith."

Archibald was secretly getting annoyed with the repetitiveness, he hoped that no more explanations had to be given for his presence. He would be wrong of course, but still it was a nice thought and one worth having.

Matthew smiled as he knelt down to pet the dog and unraveled himself. While Matthew was doing this, Archibald stuck his snout into Matthew's back pocket and pulled out a gold watch, carefully sliding it across the room, resting against a bookcase. Matthew, in response, turned around sharply, having felt the dog's nose, by the time he did the deed was done, Archibald staring back at him as if nothing happened.

"Curious fellow isn't he?" Matthew said with a subtle laugh as he stepped out of the leash.

"Yes" Strallan said in agreement, "But he's harmless. Trained by yours truly."

Archibald couldn't help but laugh to himself, for Strallan's statement was a drastic understatement.

Mary and Edith were just about to tell Strallan off when Thomas Barrow, Carson's underling, walked into the room.

"Luncheon is ready milady" Thomas declared, "Shall I tell Jimmy to set a place for Sir Anthony?"

Mary turned towards Edith, who only looked down, shame and grief overtaking her body for a few moments.

"Mr. Strallan is not welcome here" Mary replied, "Will you please show him out?"

Strallan held out his hand in peace, his face calm and collected.

"Please I beg of you" Strallan pleaded, "Give me a chance to prove my sincerity. If nothing else let us all part as friends."

Matthew felt out of place somehow, his engrossment in estate affairs rendering him oblivious to the situation. To avoid embarrassing himself, Matthew made his way out of the drawing room heading to the luncheon. Archibald, curiosity getting the better of him, moved towards his master and casually whined, begging to be set free of the leash. Strallan ignored him, for he was too busy talking to Mary and Edith.

"He's right" Edith said as she wiped away bitter tears, "If we must part, we should do it on the best of terms."

Edith turned to Thomas.

"Have James set a place for Strallan, be sure to sit him next to Tom."

Thomas only nodded and hurried out of the room. Edith, Mary, Strallan, and Archibald by default, walked out of the room, heading for the dining room.

"I trust that we can all get along" Strallan continued, more for the sake of himself than anything else, "I simply hate conflict."

"_Keep talking like you are Strallan and they'll get suspicious" _Archibald thought to himself, _"If you can just shut your trap for a few goddamn minutes maybe we can get down to business?"_

They entered the drawing room. Robert, Matthew, Tom, Isobel, Cora, Sybil, and Violet were already seated. Upon Mary and Edith's entrance, everyone at the table stood respectfully, waiting until they were properly seated until they resumed their places.

"_Or we could do this"_ Archibald continued sarcastically in his head, _"Who says we're in a rush anyway? Might as well enjoy ourselves while we're here."_

Robert turned towards Strallan glaringly

"Must you bring that dog in here?" he asked annoyingly

"Why?" Strallan asked, a bit confused, "He's not hurting anything. Besides he's good company for me."

Robert shook his head, he liked Strallan and respected him a great deal, but some matters he was unrelentingly strict on, and having animals in the dining room during meals was one such thing.

"I'm sorry Strallan" Robert said as he wiped his mouth despite not touching his food, "But it's simply not proper."

Robert motioned for Jimmy, who was attending the meal, to come forward.

"Yes Lord Grantham?" Jimmy said as he approached.

"Take Strallan's dog downstairs, see if one the maids can deal with it" Robert commanded.

Jimmy raised his eyebrows confusingly, for downstairs seemed an odd place for Archibald to be, in his mind the obvious place was upstairs in the master bedroom, where Isis normally was during the day.

"Are you sure that's a good idea sir?" Jimmy replied, forgetting his place for a moment, "I mean the downstairs is such a busy place, what with the dinner preparations and then there's the village picnic coming up-"

Jimmy was interrupted by Cora, her voice sudden and sharp in nature.

"James" Cora exclaimed, her voice a little louder than usual, "I believe His Lordship gave you an order. I expect you to follow it."

Jimmy nodded and immediately turned to Robert, he was about to apologize when he glanced towards Cora, whose glare told him to simply take the dog and fulfill Robert's request without hesitation. Jimmy nodded again and took the leash from Strallan, leading Archibald downstairs to the kitchen.

As soon as Jimmy left, Alfred, the first footman, who was quietly attending the other side of the table, moved over to cover for Jimmy. Slowly, and rather uncomfortably, conversation ensued. Robert and Matthew taking the head with talk of the village.

"Does anyone know how it happened?" Robert began, asking the question that he had been asking for the past few days.

Matthew shrugged and shook his head, "There's still no word from the investigators. Either they found something and they're not saying or there's nothing to find."

Isobel, as if right on cue, jumped into the conversation.

"I can't help but feel for all those people" Isobel exclaimed rather sadly, "One minute they're sitting at home, doing whatever it is they do and the next their whole world is gone up in smoke."

Sybil nodded, sharing Isobel's empathy.

"Surely something can be done" Sybil said optimistically, "What about the hospital? Is Clarkson doing everything he can?"

Isobel shrugged and shook her head, for she knew that Clarkson would do what he would do regardless of what was right, for he was a man of strict principles. If it wasn't for her interference than Clarkson would have turned those who came to his door away. Sadly, the hospital was at full capacity, or at least as full as Clarkson would allow it to be and still be in operation.

"I'm afraid there's nothing to be done" Isobel answered, "Clarkson refuses to see to reason. The villagers must go somewhere."

Violet laughed, "Clarkson is sometimes too stubborn for his own good" she added, knowing that she would go uncontested, for she was speaking the truth, "I believe that he thinks he's the master of his domain."

Matthew smiled, "Then he's king of a very small kingdom then" he joked.

Mary, Robert, Cora and Violet all laughed, Tom and Strallan remained stoic, each of them for different reasons. Tom because he found nothing funny when people, people that the Crawley's knew, were out on the streets homeless and with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Strallan, because he was too busy trying to control his anxiety, Archibald being the only deterrent against it. Now that the dog was gone Strallan was to face his predicament alone, which in terms of his plans, was exactly what was supposed to happen.


	2. Bates the Dog Whisperer

Chapter Two: Bates the Dog Whisperer

Mr. Bates, Anna, O'Brien, Mrs. Patmore, Daisy, and Mrs. Hughes were walking out of the servant's hall when Jimmy brought Archibald down. Normally on such a day they wouldn't be in the servant's hall at such a late hour, Carson however, had called an emergency for those not attending the family.

"What was Mr. Carson saying about Strallan?" Anna asked curiously, "I thought he was long gone out of our lives."

Bates shrugged, for stranger things have happened at Downton, especially where Mary and her sisters was concerned. It didn't surprise him in the slightest that Strallan had returned seeking goodwill, for leaving an Earl's daughter at the altar wasn't a good stain to have on one's coat.

"Forgiveness" Bates replied, voicing his opinion, "If I were Anthony Strallan I wouldn't want something like that hanging over my head."

O'Brien nodded, for once in agreement with Bates. Mrs. Patmore and Daisy broke off, heading straight for the kitchen to start the dinner preparations and talk of the village picnic coming up later in the week. Mrs. Hughes only shook her head in disbelief, it was bad enough having to deal with the village, as far as she was concerned Strallan was just adding to the problem.

"If you ask me the sooner he gets out of here the better" Hughes exclaimed, "I have nothing against the man, but if he isn't here to offer help with His Lordship's troubles then he can clear out of here as far as I'm concerned."

Anna couldn't help but agree, for all throughout the morning the only thing that anyone had time for was fulfilling the villagers minor requests- blankets, food for three days and what little money between the servants that there was to spare. Slowly they were running out of provisions, eventually they would have to turn them away all together. The morning activities were kept largely a secret to Lord Grantham and especially from Carson, for Hughes, Patmore and Bates, who were leading the operation, felt that they had other matters to concern themselves with and that in the long run, they would save both the villagers and themselves.

Jimmy came down the stairs, leash in hand, Archibald following close behind, not that he had any choice in the matter to begin with.

"Afternoon Mr. Kent" Bates declared warmly as he switched his cane to his offhand, "What news from upstairs?"

Jimmy casually raised the leash, bringing Bates' attention downwards.

"This is the news from upstairs" Jimmy answered as he handed the leash to Bates, "His Lordship wants one of you to take care of it. I don't care who, just make sure that it stays out of the dining room."

Bates looked at Archibald and then at Jimmy, who promptly made his way back upstairs to finish the luncheon duties. Hughes huffed, for she knew that something like this could only be the work of Anthony Strallan.

"Well this is just splendid" Hughes said aloud, mainly talking to herself despite the others being not ten feet from here, "Next thing you know we'll be running a kennel!"

Archibald, at hearing the word kennel, let out a soft growl, for he absolutely hated kennels-they were small, overcrowded and reminded him of prison, for before he came into Strallan's service he was a guard dog in London. It was where he learned the majority of his thievery, Strallan only refining it to more subtler approaches.

Anna caught Archibald's response and couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"I don't think it likes that any more than you do Mrs. Hughes" Anna exclaimed

"What are we going to do with it?" O'Brien asked curiously, "We can't very well take care of a dog, we're far too busy."

Bates meanwhile, continued to stare at Archibald, it was almost as if he were trying to take the dog's soul.

"I'll take care of it" Bates suggested, "I haven't got much to do anyway, what with His Lordship using Thomas and everything."

O'Brien raised her eyebrows at this, for one thing Bates had plenty to do and secondly Thomas was Carson's understudy, not Robert's valet.

"When did this happen?" O'Brien continued, "Thomas isn't supposed to-"

Bates laughed and shook his head, "Thomas does a lot of things he shouldn't" he answered promptly, "But since I'm not feeling well he offered to cover for me. He was the only one with experience, I had little choice but to agree."

O'Brien shook her head, for things were moving too fast to her liking, still for the time being she kept her opinions to herself.

"I just hope he isn't overworked" O'Brien concluded as she made her way upstairs, "Deputy-Butler and valet to His Lordship! I hope he doesn't keel over."

"Believe me" Bates replied, "It'll be a blessing if he does."

O'Brien said nothing and continued upstairs, it didn't surprise her that Bates would say such things, and in a strange way she couldn't help but agree. But just because she no longer liked Thomas, at least not as much as she used to, that did not mean that she wanted him to come to any great harm.

Anna followed O'Brien upstairs, leaving Bates with Archibald. Walking to his room, for the cottage was one of the unlucky buildings destroyed in the fire, Bates hung Archibald's leash around the inside doorknob and walked towards the cabinet, looking for something in the way of food for the dog.

"Never thought I'd see you again Archie" Bates exclaimed, "What happened? Prison not good enough for you?"

Archibald growled, personally he hated being called Archie, it made him feel inferior.

_"Been a long time_ _John._" Archibald said, replying with sharp barking in between barred teeth. "_What were you in there for again? Murder? Yeah sounds about right for you."_

Bates rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that" he warned, "You know as well as anyone that I was innocent. Besides it was a suicide."

_"Of course it was"_ Archibald continued, relaxing a bit, _"Just like Oliver was a suicide? And Taylor? How many people did you kill in your life Bates? Too many to count I'd wager."_

Bates shook his head, part of him wishing that he didn't take the time to understand the dog while in prison, then again it was better than talking to his cellmates.

"It was survival not murder" Bates replied, "Oliver and Taylor were trying to kill me, you know just as well as anyone."

Archibald laughed, for now Bates appeared just as insane as Strallan was.

_"Here you are talking to me when you could be with that lovely wife of yours." _Archibald exclaimed, _"You're just as crazy as the old man."_

Bates rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that he was actually having a conversation with a dog, of all things. For a moment he actually believed that he was mentally insane, having momentarily forgotten his "dog whispering" activities.

Archibald couldn't argue with him there, for anyone would be better off if they just ignored him. He was a dog yes, but unlike most, who craved human companionship to some extent, Archibald was largely an independent, much like a cat. Even with the prison guards he was antisocial, despite all their words of affection, their promises and even offers of a good place to call home, Archibald couldn't help but be what he was.

_"If you're so against me John then why the hell did you offer to look after me?" _Archibald asked, _"Seems counterproductive if I do say so myself."_

Bates huffed, for he had better things to do than have conversations with Archibald. Pulling out a scone and drizzling it with light honey setting it in front of Archibald, Bates made his way towards the door.

"Don't try anything funny Archie" Bates said warningly, "No stealing and no tomfoolery. Alright?"

Archibald gave nothing in the way of reply. Bates, not convinced, knelled down and grabbed the dog's face, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Shake on it" Bates continued, gritting his teeth as he increased in ferocity, "Remember, a handshake is a binding thing, it's as good as your word. Do I have yours?"

Archibald slowly lifted his paw and placed it in Bates' outstretched hand, for added affect he gave Bates a smile and casually licked his cheek.

"Good boy" Bates exclaimed as he stood, "I'll be back within the hour to give you some exercise and to meet the staff. Until then stay here and keep quiet."

Bates left the room, the sound of his cane hitting the floor every other step echoed throughout the empty hallway until it faded away, Bates having gone outside for some much needed fresh air, Archibald swore that he heard Bates cough but he couldn't be sure, for in that department, humans sounded relatively the same.

Almost immediately Archibald got down to business. Turning his head around he slowly unwrapped the leash around the doorknob, the dog then began working on getting the leash off, if it was one thing he absolutely hated, It was being tied down or the potential of being tied. To prevent this, Archibald did the logic thing and broke the leash by way of slamming the door as hard as he could on it and running in the opposite direction. He ran into the opposite wall and his nose hurt for a few seconds, but as far as he was concerned it was worth freedom.

Archibald sniffed the room around him, looking for anything in the way of valuables. He searched the dresser, the cabinet and the closet. Underneath the bed, he found a strange black box with a padlock on it. Searching his memory of Bates to see if the box had any kind of significance and finding nothing Archibald decided to look for the key, rationalizing that every lock has a key to open it.

"If there's one thing I'll never understand it's humans and locks" Archibald said to nothing, "It only makes things difficult."

Casually the dog began humming to himself as he moved about the room. Archibald, subsequently, forgot where he was and who he was, for a moment he thought that he was home, but even with Strallan the concept never really existed for him. If he actually took the time to look inside himself, he would find the one thing that cannot be satisfied with all the money in the world. But Archibald was not a deep thinker, he was not a forward looking individual, he was very much in the here and now, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing to be.

Archibald continued searching throughout the room, when he was sure that he had covered every inch of the room he came up with nothing. The only thing that was even remotely interesting was the padlocked box.

"Okay let's think for a minute" Archibald continued, "If I were a human in 1920 where would I put a key to my precious box?"

Archibald thought and thought and thought. After seven minutes of thinking he came up with an answer.

"Of course he would stupid enough to keep on him. Humans are so predictable it's almost painful. And John is the most predictable of them all."

Opening the door to the hallway and peering his head, Archibald was relieved, and a bit surprised, to find that the hallway was relatively empty. It didn't take long for the dog to realize that he was hungry, having skipped breakfast in favor of formulating a plan with Strallan. Taking the scone that John had set out for him, tasting the sweet honey on top of it, Archibald was reminiscent of his brief time with the prison guards, who would give him similar treats.

"You were good chaps" Archibald said, not shameful in that he was speaking while eating, "I hope one day you can forgive me for what I've done."

With that Archibald strode out of the room, taking care to avoid the kitchen, as he made his way upstairs to the drawing room to retrieve Matthew's watch and to check on Strallan.


End file.
